Promise
by Lerysakon
Summary: "You promised." "So did you." "I love you." "I know." It was a promise.


**Summary: "You promised." "So did you." "I love you." "I know." It was a promise. Will it be fulfilled? Or will it be as broken as their hearts?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did then Draco and Hermione would've definitely ended up together and then I would be filthy rich because of the books I'd be publishing. Seeing as neither happened then it's safe to assume that it isn't mine.**

**A/N: This was just a random one-shot that came to my mind and I just HAD to put it down or it will haunt me!

* * *

**

~Promise~

She gave him a sad smile. He returned the gesture. Her hand searched for his and grasped it tightly, not wanting to let go. He squeezed her hand, assuring her that he was there.

"This might be the last time we'll meet." He hoarsely voiced out. His face betrayed no emotion yet his entrancing steel-gray eyes spoke volumes.

Her forlorn smile didn't leave her lips as she replied. "Don't say that. We'll come out of this alive. I know we will." She then placed her other hand on his cheek in comfort. His other hand placed itself on hers as he leaned into the touch, savouring these moments with her.

Silence enveloped them. Both relished in each other's presence.

"I'm not coming back to Hogwarts." She whispered, as if fearing that the walls might have ears. "I'll be leaving with Harry and Ron."

"Yes, I figured." He replied; his tone lacked the usual malice it held. "I'll be leaving as well... with my father." She cringed at this. She understood why he needed to go through all of this. It wasn't only for the sake of his life but also for the sake of his mother's and, maybe, hers as well. He will have to continue to serve the Dark Lord if only for those reasons.

"Please..." she said; her tone pleading. "... Be careful. Don't make me lose you."

"Of course." He softly replied, but his words didn't have the confidence that it should've held.

She cupped his face and made him look at her. "You are your own person, Draco Malfoy, you are not your father. Don't forget that. Serving the Dark Lord will not change that because, unlike Lucius, your reasons are not dark. Never forget your purpose."

He smiled at her. He would never forget his purpose. He would do this to protect his mother. And to protect this woman in front of him; his light. He will not lose himself like his father because he has this objective and he is determined to fulfil it.

"Draco." Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. She stepped forward, bringing them closer together. She spoke, almost a whisper, yet his ears hung onto every word. "Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me... that you'll come back to me." Her tone was heart-breaking yet her eyes held the fire in them that reminded him of why he fell for her. "Please, Draco, promise me."

"I can't."

"Of course you can! We will both survive through this. I know we will!" She cried, though her tone never rose. "Please, promise me."

He looked into her eyes and found that he cannot deny her this. "I promise." She smiled at him and encircled her arms around his waist. She then laid her head on his chest.

A few moments passed when he broke the silence. "Granger."

She smiled again when her name came out of his lips. He still hasn't referred to her by her first name. He never did, yet, she didn't mind. "Yes, Draco?"

"Promise me something."

She looked up to see his eyes staring straight into her own. "Anything."

"Stay alive." He uttered after a long pause.

"I promise." She whispered for his ears only. The moment those words left her lips, he hissed; a sound that indicated his pain. Very reluctantly, they let each other go. She stared at his marked arm as he glared at it with much loathing.

He was being called.

It was time for them to part ways.

Before turning around to leave, he grabbed her by the neck and kissed her with much passion, knowing that this might be their last meeting. She kissed him back, putting her whole heart into that action. When they pulled back, he looked into her eyes before moving to leave.

"Draco." She called out. He stopped and waited for her to continue. "I love you."

He looked over his shoulder and smirked. "I know."

She smiled at him. "You promised."

"So did you." With that, he left her alone in the Room of Requirement, willing himself not to look back.

She watched his retreating back with a forlorn look, a tear running down her cheek.

Oo~OoOoO~oO

He hung his head and shut his eyes, trying to block out her screams of pain. His hands tightened around his wand as another bloodcurdling scream escaped her lips.

"Filthy little Mudblood." Bellatrix Lestrange cackled as she watched the young witch in front of her writhe in agony. "_Crucio_!"

She screamed as she felt the excruciating pain consume her body. Tears ran down her pale cheeks, her amber eyes showed both fear and resilience.

His head snapped up to see her face reflecting so much pain. It tortured him to see her there, in front of him, thrashing in agony. Yet he couldn't do anything but watch, else, he would put both her and himself in danger.

As if feeling his gaze on her, she turned to him. Seeing as Bellatrix was turning the other way, she gave him a smile of assurance and mouthed: _'You promised.'_

He looked around to see if someone was watching. His father was preoccupied and was in a conversation with his aunt. He turned back to the woman on the floor and mouthed back: _'So did you.'_

"_Crucio_!" Bellatrix screamed and elicited another chilling screech from her. He kept himself from cringing at this sight and maintained a stony facade.

"Hermione!"

Everyone turned to the source of the voices. Everything happened so fast and, before they all knew it, they were already battling each other. Hexes and curses flew about the room. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were holding their own quite well as they grabbed their tortured best friend.

He watched as his family's former house elf disapparated them from the manor. He was vaguely aware of the exclamations of anger coming from the other occupants of the room but his gray eyes were trained solely on her.

Before she disappeared, he saw her mouth move but not a sound escaped her lips. _'I love you.'_ She mouthed.

'_I know.'_ He thought.

Oo~OoOoO~oO

She looked down at the body of the Deatheater and winced. She never wanted to kill but it was necessary. If she wanted to protect Harry then she'll have to resort to doing something she hated doing.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" She threw herself down just in time. She looked up to find another cloaked figure looming over her. "_Avada-"_

"_Stupefy!_" She yelled before he could even finish. The Deatheater fell at her feet. She stood up, flinching slightly at her wounds. Ignoring the pain, she willed herself to raise her wand and aimed a spell at the Deatheater that tried to attack Ginny. The redhead sent her a grateful look before turning back to her fight.

She was about to jump into the fray when a green light burst from the area where she knew Harry was battling the Dark Lord. It seemed that she wasn't the only one who stood frozen on her spot. Everyone, no matter what side they were on, stopped to see which of the two wizards won.

Following the burst of light, a surge of energy ran throughout the field, making some people stumble back slightly.

They all waited with bated breath. However, they did not have to wait for too long as they witnessed a figure emerge from the destroyed area. Immediately recognizing who it was, she ran straight at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Harry! You're alright!"

Their allies also ran to their side, congratulating the young wizard. When she released him from her hug, Ginny jumped into Harry's arms while Ron slapped him on the back as congratulations. All of them momentarily forgetting about the Deatheaters still present until a cold voice interrupted their moment of victory.

"Potter."

She recognized his voice immediately and she whirled around to see his wand pointed at her best friend. The others immediately raised their wands to protect the weakened teen. Her amber eyes met his steel-grey ones and time seemed to stop. She was vaguely aware of the look that Ginny was sending her way. The youngest Weasley was the only person she trusted with this particular secret.

"Malfoy. You're still alive, I see." Ron growled at him. He simply ignored the redhead and continued to gaze at her. This just seemed to anger Ron.

She moved forward, slightly shielding Harry from the blonde's wand. Her own wand was raised as their gazes remained connected. Though his white mask covered most of his features, she can see that he was relieved to see her alive. So was she.

Then, they all became aware of the approaching Deatheaters, all wanting revenge for their Lord's death. Without warning, he pointed the wand down at the ground between them. _"Incendio!"_

This made her and her friends step back to avoid being burned by the fire. She looked back at him. Though it was difficult to keep eye-contact because of the flames that separated the two parties, she can see the apologetic look in his eyes.

That was when she realized exactly what he had just done. She was about to run towards him when she felt someone stop her. She looked back to see Ginny clutching her arm. Ginny shook her head, telling her not to go. She shifted her glance towards the others and watched them disapparate to escape the Deatheaters coming their way. She knew that they were all too exhausted to continue fighting. Some of them even required side-along apparition. Before she knew it, the only people left were Ginny and herself.

She directed her gaze to where he was. His back was already facing her. She tried to run to his side yet again but the flames seemed to grow bigger as she approached, making it impossible for her to reach him. She raised her wand to drench the fire with a simple _Aguamenti_, but Ginny placed her hand on hers and gently pushed it down.

She knew that it was pointless. If she ran to him, she'll just be a liability. Her body was far too exhausted, her wounds were shouting to be treated, and she can barely support her weight anymore. All she can do was watch his back through the flames that separated the two of them.

"Draco." She managed to croak out. She can feel tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. Her body wasn't the only thing that felt heavy; it seemed like her heart had been replaced by lead.

"You promised." He replied, not even turning around to face her.

"So did you!" She cried out.

"Take her away from here, Weasley." He commanded.

Ginny nodded and grabbed her arm despite her protests. The last thing she saw was a Deatheater coming his way and shouting an Unforgivable.

"No! Draco!" But she was already being disapparated with Ginny. She vaguely heard Ginny yell something to him. Before she knew it, she and her friend were already in front of their sanctuary; number twelve Grimmauld Place.

She sunk to her knees. Tears blurred her vision. "I love you." She whispered before uncontrollable sobs racked her entire body. Ginny could only watch her broken-hearted friend in sympathy. The redhead dropped to her knees and held the brunette.

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

Oo~OoOoO~oO

She spent the next few days locked up in her room. Harry tried to console her. Ron tried to console her. Everyone in number twelve Grimmauld Place tried to console her but not one succeeded.

They all believed that she was upset about the lives that were lost so they didn't think that it was something to be worried about. It was only natural for her to feel sorrow for this. Only the youngest Weasley knew of the truth. The broken-hearted witch just stayed locked up in her room with Ginny bringing her meals.

"Hermione, you can't keep yourself locked up in here forever. You need to get yourself together!" Ginny once told her.

"I'm sorry, Ginny... just... please..." The brunette cried. "... Please let me grieve."

"I'm sorry Hermione... it was insensitive of me to ask you to do that." Ginny apologized and embraced her.

"He promised, Ginny, he promised me!" She cried hysterically.

"I know, Hermione, I know."

Oo~OoOoO~oO

"Hermione! Ginny!" George Weasley stumbled into the room. It was obvious that he had been running since he was panting so hard.

"What's wrong, George?" His sister asked.

"We're under attack!" then he paused. "Well, I think we are."

"Why? What happened?"

"Deatheaters got in! We don't know how they found us but they did! Nevertheless, you both need to come with me." He said before rushing downstairs.

Ginny glanced at the brunette in alarm. The older witch didn't seem to register this for a moment so Ginny grabbed her arm and dragged her downstairs. As they neared the bottom, they could hear an argument brewing in the living room.

"What are you doing here you Deatheater scum?" that was Ron's voice.

"We don't need to explain anything to you, Weasley! Just get your little sister and Granger!" Someone else yelled. The two girls stood halfway down the stairs as they listened to the commotion. They stared at each other, eyes widening in shock.

That voice was somewhat familiar.

"Answer us! You have no right to be here!" That was Harry.

"You insolent child! I am of the House of Black! I have more right to this house than you!" The voice belonged to a woman that they didn't recognize.

"Look, just get Granger and Weasley!" The one who owned the familiar voice demanded.

That's when the two girls decided to make their presence known. As they stepped into the living room, the both of them froze in shock. In front of the people seeking refuge in Grimmauld Place stood three people. One woman and two young men. One of the young men had dark skin and dark hair. He and the beautiful woman were supporting a familiar blonde between them. The blonde was barely conscious and sported several injuries.

"Oh Merlin!" Ginny gasped. This caught everyone's attention and all turned to the two that just entered.

The dark-skinned man sighed in relief. "Weasley! Granger! Took you long enough!"

Everyone watched the interaction with confusion, especially when Ginny ran towards Harry and made him lower his wand.

"D-Draco?" Hermione Granger hesitantly asked, fearing that this might all be some kind of illusion. He looked up and smirked at her. Tears started to gather in the corner of her eyes and she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Oh, Merlin! You're alive!"

He winced at the sudden contact. She noticed this and reluctantly loosened her hold.

She couldn't describe the happiness and relief she felt as she held onto him, not ever wanting to let go. Tears ran down her cheeks as she laid her head on his chest.

Everyone, except Blaise and Ginny, watched the scene with flabbergasted looks. No one knew how to react to this strange sight.

Draco Malfoy removed his arms from the shoulders of Blaise and Narcissa Malfoy. He placed his hand on Hermione's arms and lightly pulled them slightly away from his body. She stepped back and watched him with questioning eyes. His hands rested on her cheek while his thumbs wiped away her tears. Their eyes made contact. Amber and gray.

Hermione rested her hands on his and closed her eyes to savour his touch. She missed it. She missed him.

When she opened her eyes and met his gaze yet again, it seemed that the magnitude of the situation finally set in. More tears ran down her cheeks and she felt herself weaken and she fell to her knees, taking him with her.

"You came back." She whispered in between sobs.

"I promised, didn't I?" He said with that familiar smirk on his face.

She gave him a smile and then threw her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She buried her face into the crook of his neck as she sobbed. He embraced her tightly, ignoring the pain that came from his injuries. All he wanted was to hold her and never let go.

They were both unaware of the strange looks they were receiving from the others. Most of them were gaping at the couple. Ginny watched the two reunite, happy for the two of them. Blaise grinned at the sight. Aside from Ginny, he was the only outsider who knew about the two. Narcissa's expression softened at the sight. She had never seen her son with such expressions of mixed happiness and relief directed at someone else but her.

Hermione pulled away and gazed into his eyes. "I love you, Draco."

"I know." He replied before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss filled with emotion of love and relief of being reunited with someone he had almost lost.

"I love you too..." He murmured against her lips. "... Hermione."

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I finished it! Finally! I've been trying to finish this for like, four days now and most of it was actually written today. I kept on getting sidetracked... hehe... I had half the mind to end it in tragedy but I loved the pairing too much to give them a sad ending. Besides, this was the original ending I thought of. Anyway, what do you think?**

**DELETED SCENE: (Just thought I'd post it anyway)  
**

"What happened to you?" Ginny asked as she eyed their injuries.

Blaise snorted. "The bloody idiot tried to fight fifteen Deatheaters on his own. _Fifteen_! It was a good thing that Narcissa and I came just in time to save the git's arse."

"How did you find this place?" Harry demanded.

"Your girlfriend here..." Blaise pointed at Ginny. "... Was either foolish or smart enough to tell Draco about this place."

They gaped at Ginny. "Why?" Ron managed to ask.

She just shrugged. "He needed to fulfil his promise and come back to Hermione. I just made it easier for him." Then she raised her brow. "I'm actually surprised that Hermione didn't hear me tell Malfoy about it when I apparated us here."

**Anyway, this is a very different writing style for me. I think it suited the story more than my usual style. Sorry if it's so weird but I'm rather proud of it. I really needed to write this down and get it off my system.**

**Anyway, even though this isn't a holiday special type of fic, I still want to greet everyone:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**MALIGAYANG PASKO AT MANIGONG BAGONG TAON!**


End file.
